voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Taki Kozaki/Character
Taki Kozaki is a selectable character from Kings of Paradise. He is your ex-boyfriend from high school. He is a real-estate tycoon. Background Not much is known about Taki's childhood other than his home province being in Hokkaido, but you started dating each other in High School. You promised to watch the fireworks at a festival together but he never came. You then heard that he had transferred to another school. You ran into each other in town later but you saw him with a woman and he turned away after seeing you, breaking your heart. It turns out that he stood you up on the night of the festival because he misunderstood and thought he saw another classmate and you kiss, feeling betrayed. His father also accumulated massive debt and ran away, leaving him to pay off the debt. It was at this time that he met and befriended Yosuke. You meet him again ten years later at his party and is no longer the Taki you knew from a decade ago. After your divorce, circumstances ended up with you reluctantly becoming his housekeeper and you pretend to be his fiancée to avoid people setting him up with their daughters. Insight Coming soon... Appearance Taki has short black hair that's parted on his right and black eyes. He is very fit and is described as having a muscular chest, strong arms and toned abs as he loves to swim and never misses a workout. KOP_TAKIKOZAKI_INSIGHT.jpg Outfits *'Business Attire: '''Taki wears a red dress shirt with a red and black striped tie, a dark blue coat, dark blue trousers, and black oxford shoes. *'Casual Attire: Taki wears a black polo shirt with a small red crocodile design on the upper right, along with light gray jeans. *'Sleepwear: '''Taki wears a pale gold silk robe. He will occasionally wear his robe, but he mostly goes shirtless. *'Swimwear: Taki wears a royal blue swimming jammer with gold, beige, and sky blue print design on the sides. He wears his pale gold robe over his swimwear when lounging by the pool. Personality Taki is shy, gentle, warm and sweet during high school. He used to be cheerful and happy as he smiles a lot and you had a loving relationship. That all changed when his father left him and he "saw" you betrayed him. When you met him again he is cold, imperious, and distant. He now believes that every problem can be solved with money and that human connections and emotional bonds are unnecessary. When he met you again, he was curt, rude and deliberately condescending towards you over his perceived betrayal by you at the festival. However, after clearing up the misunderstanding he starts to open up more and towards you and realizes that he has loved you all along despite insisting that the past is dead to him. He greatly struggled when his father ran off, and he felt he wasn't good enough for you because of it. He loves you so much to the extent that when he saw you again after the festival all he wanted to do was to chase after you but didn't because he believe he could not make you happy at that time. Even if he thought of you as the woman who betrayed him years ago, he never forgot about his feelings for you and the promise that he made back then of seeing the fireworks together. His one regret is that he gave up on you before. After confessing to you, he smiles more often with his expression has become softer and acting like the old Taki again. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story When you're at your lowest, a real-estate tycoon offers you his hand. This cold, domineering man is not all he appears to be... He's your ex who vanished from your life years ago. The kind boy you once knew may be gone, but one thing hasn't changed: his love for you. Can you open up your heart to love again? Exquisite Affection Each day spent with Taki is happier than the last, but in your heart of hearts, you're afraid to make any commitments... Not a day later, the boys of Paradiso throw you a birthday party! Taki's gift to you is beyond anything you could have imagined, and overflowing with his love... Cast off the fear and let Taki love you. "Don't hide your desire. Want me with your whole body." Rapturous Pleasure The next chapter of your love story. Taki suggests you two go on a trip, and the location happens to be somewhere filled with memories of your ex. When you open up to Taki about your feelings, he comforts you and makes you feel incredible. "I will never let go of your love again." |-|Season 2= Main Story Your future with Taki looks bright, but those cloudless skies suddenly darken when you run into your ex on a romantic trip. Your heart may have healed, but it doesn't mean those scars are gone completely...Taki doesn't care, though. He loves you for all that you are. "He's no longer a part of your life...I'm your past, present, and future." Breathtaking Adoration Every day is paradise with Taki. However, one day you two get in an argument over a memory from high school. Not only that, but Yosuke's nefarious ways are stirring up the pot even more..! In a special place, both you and Taki learn to bridge the past and the present. "I want you to know that I love you so much, it's hard for me to think straight." Trivia *He loves animals, reptiles in particular since high school. He now has a pet crocodile named Sydney. *His height during high school was 5'7". He stated in his extra story that he has grown four inches since high school. *His least favorite thing before was strawberries. He now dislikes unmotivated and irresponsible humans. *His special talent is estimating the cost of real estate, swimming, self-discipline, and time management. *He has pretended to love other women on occasion, but he has never slept with them. You are the only woman he loves. *He and you are each other's first love. *His net worth is 18 Billion USD. Category:Kings of Paradise Category:Taki Kozaki Category:Born in November Category:Blood Type A Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Businessman Category:Boss Category:CEO Category:Athlete Category:Oresama Category:Pet Owner Category:Ex